


【大倉x倉子】惡

by hiyo888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyo888/pseuds/hiyo888





	【大倉x倉子】惡

⼤倉初次與倉⼦⾒⾯是他六年級時。  
倉⼦是老爸再婚對象的女兒，在⽗⺟再婚時搬進了⼤倉家，⼩⼩的⾝體躲在了女⼈的⾝後，比他少兩歲的女孩只肯探出半個頭，⼤⼤的眼睛⼀直盯著⼤倉，活像⼀隻警惕的⼩貓。  
「倉⼦，忠義從今天起就是你的哥哥哦，快出來打招呼。」女孩不情不願地探出了半個⾝⼦，⼩聲地叫了⼀聲哥哥。女孩軟軟的⼀聲哥哥令⼤倉不⾃覺地⼼跳加速，但從這時候起，⼤倉總有種感覺他不會，或是不能把眼前的女孩看作成⾃⼰的妹妹。

⼤倉半夜輕⼿輕腳地走進隔壁的房間，看⾒倉⼦坐在書桌前發短信，輕輕從後⾯伸⼿環抱著她。  
「今天不⾏。」倉⼦說完就轉過頭來。兩⼈的臉只有幾公分的距離，⼤倉看著她長長的睫⽑，忍不住吻了下去。  
「嗯...等...喂你有聽我說話嗎..」倉⼦⼀邊把⼤倉的臉推開⼀邊說。  
「就抱⼀抱親⼀下也不⾏嗎」⼤倉雖然⼀邊在埋怨，但⼿⼜不安份地抱上了她。然後輕輕地拉著她的⼿，半拉地把她拉到床邊。⼤倉坐到床邊並讓倉⼦坐到他⾝上，然後把頭埋到倉⼦豐滿的胸前。倉⼦⼀開始也有打算抵抗⼀下，但幾下之後就覺得浪費⼒氣地停下了⼿，⼜舉起了⼿機繼續發短信，⼤倉發現後不滿地把頭蹭了⼜蹭「⼜給哪個男⼈發短信嗎」  
「關你甚麼事」  
「你哥我都快慾求不滿了」  
「慾求不滿就去找你的炮友們啊，別對著你妹發情好嗎」  
「......」  
「......」  
「倉⼦你嘴真壞啊」⼤倉抬了起頭悶悶地說。  
倉⼦輕笑了⼀輕「所以我們是兄妹啊不是嗎」 

兩⼈的關係發⽣改變是在半年前。⼤倉把倉⼦壓在⾃⼰的床上。⽽倉⼦則是沒有表情地凝視著他。⼤倉從褲袋拿出了⼀個袋⼦，袋⼦裝著甚麼東⻄倉⼦當然最清楚—⼀盒開封的避孕藥和驗孕棒，她不明⽩的是和她毫無⾎緣關係的哥哥想表達些甚麼。  
「所以你想說甚麼。」倉⼦忍受不了沉默先開了⼝。  
「你男⼈和你做時不戴套嗎？」  
「總有不喜歡戴的⼈吧...」這句話的意思⼤倉很清楚，他當然知道倉⼦和很多男⼈有過關係。他也不知道為什麼，但只要他⼀想到有別的男⼈碰過倉⼦他就⼗分火⼤。  
⼤倉看著⾝上倉⼦⽩嫩的頸側，帶著⼀點報復的⼼態咬了下去。倉⼦⾒痛⾺上想推開⼤倉，即使⼀點作⽤也沒有。  
「你幹嘛啊..有病嗎」⼤倉咬了幾下後便放輕⼒度，輕輕地舔著剛才咬出的紅印。倉⼦疑惑地看著⾝前的男⼈，但⼤倉依然沒有說話。伸⼿想解開倉⼦⽔⼿服的領結，但倉⼦⼀下捉著他的⼿「...我們是兄妹啊」  
「即使沒有⾎緣關係？」他反⼿把倉⼦的⼿捉住，然後與她⼗指緊扣，然後伸出他的右⼿繼續他剛才的動作。他單⼿把倉⼦襯衫的扣⼦解開，然後拉開她的衣服，露出裡⾯⽩嫩的肌膚。  
倉⼦也不知道⾃⼰為什麼不反抗，⽽是默默的放任⾝上的男⼈，即使她知道之後會發⽣甚麼，也知道兩⼈明明不可以這樣做，但她竟然感到感奮，甚⾄⽤沒有被捉住的⼿撫摸上⼤倉的胸⼝。  
⼤倉從後解開了⽩⾊的蕾絲胸罩，⼀邊撫摸上她柔軟的胸部⼀邊吻上了倉⼦的雙唇，掌⼼感覺到少女的乳尖逐漸硬起來，於是便⽤⼿指把玩粉嫩的紅點。  
只有左邊的乳尖受盡了關愛，倉⼦有點不滿地哼了⼀聲，並把右邊⾝體往前蹭，但⼤倉則是裝成不知情，並惡劣地指甲輕輕地刺激倉⼦左邊乳尖。倉⼦忍不住地發出輕叫。但她也只能紅著臉地向⼤倉央求「右邊...啊嗯..右邊也要」於是⼤倉得意地愛撫上右邊的紅點。  
「いやらしいなあ，明明平常在老爸老媽⾯前裝得那樣清純。」  
「啊...嗯..你煩死了...」倉⼦想開⼝反抗，但⼤倉的愛撫使她的話全變成呻吟。  
⼤倉的的⼿不停往下游走，然後伸進倉⼦的裙下撫上她的內褲。察覺到⾝下的少女不出所料地起了反應⼤倉⼗分滿意。  
「倉⼦濕透了哦」倉⼦聽到後害羞得想踢⾝前的男⼈⼀腳，但沒有踢上就被⼤倉抓住腳踝然後往下壓。結果就是倉⼦的下⾝完全暴露在⼤倉眼前，⼤倉輕輕地拍了⼀下倉⼦的屁股，讓倉⼦抬起⾝把內褲脫掉。他輕輕⽤⼿指撫上濕潤的⾁縫，然後愛撫上倉⼦的陰蒂，倉⼦忍受不到刺激發出了越來越⼤聲的呻吟，⽽這點正⼤⼤地激發了⼤倉的慾望，他⼀下把兩隻⼿指插入倉⼦的⾁⽳並快速抽插起來，幾下後便發現了倉⼦的敏感點，發現⾁⽳已經擴張夠後便把⼿指抽出，抽出時還特地頂弄了倉⼦的敏感處，使她忍不住地發出尖叫。  
倉⼦不⽢⼼處於弱勢於是在⼤倉正打算解開⽪帶時⽀起了⾝體，拍開了⼤倉的⼿主動幫他脫起來，她拉下⼤倉的內褲然後伸⼿套弄起他的下⾝，然後故意⽤上⽬線⼀邊看著⼤倉⼀邊舔上了他的前端。倉⼦聽到⼤倉低聲呻吟後，便更賣⼒地吸弄，想使他發出更⼤聲的呻吟。  
幾分鐘後⼤倉紅著臉輕輕把倉⼦的頭拉開，然後⽤⼒把倉⼦壓到床上然後捧上她的臉吻她，⾝下也不安份地蹭著倉⼦濕潤的下⾝。倉⼦拉開⼤倉的臉咬上了他的耳垂，然後在他耳邊低聲說「記得戴套啊...お兄ちゃん♡」

兩⼈本來曖昧的關係在這次後迅速升温。兩⼈也各⾃有了不少的改變，變了的是⼤倉逐漸不會再帶炮友回家，倉⼦也不會再半夜往男⼈家跑。⽽不變的是在情事時⼤倉依然惡劣地喜歡讓倉⼦叫他哥哥，當然倉⼦也⼗分樂意地配合。

「所以你甚麼才肯放開我啊？」倉⼦輕輕地拍了⼤倉的頭⼀下。⼤倉繼續環抱著她的腰並把頭埋前她胸前不放。「你明明知道我已經沒有再找她們了...」⼤倉可愛的埋怨使倉⼦笑出聲來。  
「放開我啦我看不到⼿機了」倉⼦⼀邊摸著他的軟軟的頭髮⼀邊說。  
「所以倉⼦在和男⼈發短信嗎？」⼤倉抬起頭露出了埋怨的表情。「是⼜怎樣」倉⼦捏著⼤倉的臉得意地說。  
⼤倉轉過⾝⼀下把倉⼦壓到床上「不聽哥哥話的⼩孩當然要好好懲罰⼀下。」然後不聽倉⼦反抗地吻住她的嘴並開始對她上下其⼿「喂...嗯..都說今天爸媽在樓下...不⾏....」

當然狡倉早已知道倉⼦已經很久沒有和別的男⼈交往了。


End file.
